Photographs Bring Back Memories
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: It's Rose's birthday and the Doctor is remembering the good times he had with her. He then tells Amy and Rory about how he lost her and what he was about to say to her before he got cut off.


Photographs bring back memories

The Doctor was sitting in the library looking at a photo album. He stared at the picture for a while before turning over the page and staring at the next photo. The photos were of a young blonde girl smiling brightly at the man next to her. A man wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown coat. The man had his arms wrapped around the girl's waist, holding her against him. They both looked happy and content. Acting like nothing in the universe could tear them apart. The Doctor felt tears in his eyes, but he was too busy looking at the photos to care.

"Doctor." Amy called as she walked into the library. "Doctor are you all right?" She asked as she walked up to him. The Doctor quickly wiped the tears in his eyes and looked up at his companion.

"Yeah, I'm all right, don't worry about me. What are you and Mr Pond up to then?" He asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that Amy wanted to see if you were all right. She said you haven't been yourself since you woke up this morning." Rory said as he also came into the library.

"Oh well, thank you for your concern, but I'm fine really. In fact why don't we all go out? Come on." The Doctor put the photo album to one side and jumped up. But Amy held him down.

"Not until you have told us why you have been moping about all morning." The Doctor sat back down and picked up the photo album again.

"It's my friend's birthday today." The Doctor said simply.

"The why are you moping instead of celebrating?" Amy asked him.

"Because I can never see her again." The Doctor replied quietly.

"Why not?" Rory asked him.

"Because she's trapped in a different universe with no way back." The Doctor answered his voice no more than a whisper.

"What happened?" Amy asked sitting down next to him.

"Do you two remember the battle of Canary Wharf?" The Doctor asked.

"Boy, do we?" Rory said.

"Well I was there, with my friend and her mum. We had just come back from travelling to go visit my friend's mum. While we were there the ghosts started to appear, my friend's mum told us that there was nothing to worry about, but me and my friend checked it out anyway. And thank God we did. Anyway we realised that an opening to the void had been opened, allowing the ghosts to come through. Later we found out that the Daleks had been the ones that had opened the void and the ghosts, which turned out to be Cybermen, followed. I worked out that to close the void and keep the world safe, I needed to pull the Daleks and Cybermen back into the void. In doing so I tried to send my friend to a parallel world where she would be safe, unable to return when the void was closed, but she would be safe. However she came back, choosing me over her family." He looked at his two companions, who were looking at him and continued. "So the two of us, using levers, opened the breach and grabbed hold of a magna clamp each, holding on so we didn't fall towards the gap. However my friend's lever was hit by a Dalek and she had to let go of the magna clamp to get it upright. I was screaming at her to hold on, I so was terrified at what was happening. I watched as my friend managed to get the lever back up in place, she was trying so hard to hold on, but her fingers slipped and she fell towards the void. Luckily her parallel dad caught her and the two of them disappeared and then the void closed its self, leaving the two of us alone on different sides of the void." The Doctor finished. Amy looked horrified, she felt so sorry for the Doctor, the universe could be so hard on him sometimes. Rory stared at the Doctor, eyes wide.

"Did anything happen after that?" Amy asked.

"What was your friend's name?" Rory asked.

"I got to say one last goodbye to her, her name was Rose by the way, and I was in a middle of a sentence that needed saying, before connection broke between us and I was alone once more." The Doctor finished his story and went back to looking at the photos.

"Is this Rose?" Rory asked pointing to the blonde girl in the picture.

"Yes that's Rose." The Doctor replied.

"And what about the guy next to her, who's that?" Amy asked.

"That's me, believe it or not." He looked at Amy and Rory's confused faces.

"When I'm dying I can regenerate to save my life. This is a picture of my 10th incarnation; the one I'm in now is my 11th." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I see." Rory said.

"Anyway I think I've babbled on enough, seems like I'm turning back into my 10th incarnation. God I could talk in that body." The Doctor closed the photo album and began to leave the room.

"Doctor, one last thing." Amy called after him,

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"What was your last sentence to Rose going to be?"

"Rose Tyler I love you." With that he walked out the room, to remember the good times he had with Rose, the one woman who stole his hearts.

* * *

**Hope you liked it let me know what you think. I'm sorry if the Doctor was a bit out of character. I have never writen anything with 11 only 10 so I hope it was OK. Anyway please review I love hearing from you. Almost as much as the Doctor loves Rose.**

~tenrosefanno.1~


End file.
